Just a Girl Born in Dixie
by booklover1989
Summary: A Bethyl fic inspired by the song God Love Her by Toby Keith
1. Rebel Child And A Preacher's Daughter

**A/N: This story is inspired by the song God Love Her by Toby Keith. It's going to be a relatively short fic with two or three chapters. I encourage you to listen to the song first. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think please!**

Daryl sat stiffly on the old, but well taken care of couch in the Greene family living room. His knuckles were white from the force of his clenched fists sitting on his thighs. He knew if looks could kill he'd be done and buried by now. Honestly though, he was more worried about the shotgun he knew Hershel stored in the locked cabinet in the corner of the room. Daryl would have sworn he saw Mr. Greene's eyes stray longing to it a couple of times.

Daryl couldn't even blame the man for those thoughts, because he knew he'd be the same damn way if he was in Hershel's shoes. Catching your youngest daughter with the biggest asshole in town, who was twice her age, would be enough to set any father on the warpath. If Hershel hadn't been a preacher, Daryl knew he wouldn't be so lucky right now. His ass would have been peppered with bullet holes.

The worst part though was Mrs. Greene crying in the chair in the corner. He hated tears. Especially tears coming from as sweet and nice a woman as Annette Greene. Knowing he was the cause put him on edge. If it wasn't for the fact that he loved Beth, he would have given in to flight instincts long ago. Daryl would do anything for Beth though. Including the possibility of taking a bullet or two in the ass if her daddy ended up snapping.

It had all started innocently enough. Beth was 14 when she got into a fight with her older sister Maggie over who knows what. Riding on anger and not even enough rational thought she took off into the woods with her horse Nelly. It was unfortunate when Nelly gotten frighten by a snake and threw Beth off her back. It was even more unfortunate when Beth hit her head hard enough to knock her out. It was a few hours later when she came to and started stumbling around trying to find her way home with a concussion. Disoriented and nauseous all she managed to do was get herself lost. Hershel called on Sheriff Grimes when Beth didn't come home, who in turned called Daryl, to come find her. It didn't take too long for him to track her and bring her home.

Daryl was showered with extreme gratitude from Hershel and Annette for bringing their baby girl home safe. Beth, on the other hand, treated him with an awe akin to hero worship. She suddenly started showing up wherever he was and irritating him to no end. She was persistent though. Never put off by his rudeness or his short temper. She always gave as good as she got. Eventually she started growing on him and a friendship blossomed between the two despite the age difference. He taught her how to track and hunt and she made him do ridiculous things like eat frozen yogurt. She even dragged him every Sunday to church. She always had her bible on her. Sometimes Daryl even let her read her favorites passages to him. They ended up spending more and more time together. Every day after school she would show up at the shop where he worked as a mechanic and prattled on about her day. He had a standing dinner invitation from her parents that he showed for at least three times a week. And surely but slowly it started evolving into something more. A deeper understanding of each other. A connection that rooted it's way into their easy friendship.

Although Daryl didn't see it coming, everyone else did. To Beth it was inevitable. She'd been in love with Daryl since the day he rescued her. Everyone could see that. But she knew it wasn't like that for him. She would patiently bide her time. And she did. Until she couldn't be patient anymore. Three years later and she was done waiting for Daryl to figure out that he loved her too. So, one day she kissed him. And it shook Daryl to his core. Of course he panicked and shut down, but Beth never gave up. And eventually he couldn't deny her anymore. They'd been sneaking around for about four months now and they finally been caught. And it was going exactly how Daryl knew it was going to go.

The silence was the worst. Apart the soft cries of Beth's mom, there wasn't a sound that could be heard. He just wished the man would say something. Yell at him. Call him all the names Daryl knew he deserved. Because what kind of 30 year old man falls in love with a 17 year old. It didn't matter that Beth pursued him. It didn't matter that he didn't know he wanted her that way until she kissed him. And it most certainly didn't matter that he fought his feelings for months. The only thing that mattered is he gave in. Despite knowing it was wrong and despite knowing that he didn't deserve her. He was too far in now to back out. Unless Beth didn't want him anymore there was nothing on this earth going to keep them apart. And that included her daddy.

After a while of arguing back and forth with Beth, Hershel seems to get that he isn't going to be able to stop them. And Hershel storms out of the house with Annette following after.

Once they are gone Daryl relaxes a bit and puts his arm around Beth. She snuggles into side and they sit in silence for a moment.

"You sure I'm worth all this?" Daryl asks her seriously.

"You're with more than this. You're worth everything Daryl," she tells him quietly.

Daryl reaches over and puts a finger under her chin to lift her face to his. He gives a heartbreakingly sweet kiss and says "Nah girl. You're the one who's worth everything."


	2. Baptized in Dirty Water

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Please let me know what you think. (Some phrases are taken from the song)**

Chapter 2

Once again, Daryl is watching Annette Green cry. It was two weeks after Beth's high school graduation and they are taking off, ditching this small town and heading west. Merle, Daryl's brother, just finished his all his obligations to the state of Georgia and is chomping at the bit to get as far away as he can. They are going with him. At first he wasn't sure this was a good idea but Merle always had a way of talking Daryl into anything. He is the only family, only blood, Daryl has left besides Beth. He couldn't let Merle leave without him. Who the hell knows what would happen to the dumbass if he did.

So here he is, sitting on his motorcycle, watching Beth give her momma and daddy hugs and kisses, while making promises to phone them whenever they stop. They didn't have a destination in mind, other than just heading west. Daryl figures they'll settle when they find what they are looking for, whatever that may be. He had already loaded her bags into the back of Merle's truck and now they are only waiting on the goodbyes.

He looks over to Beth and notices that her eyes are dry. That's probably because she is so sure of taking off with him. When he presented the idea of leaving, Daryl expected reluctance at best, and a huge blowout at worst. He had been ready to beg her to go with him. He didn't want to face having to choose between her and Merle. He didn't have any idea how that would go. The fact that it would even be a possibility that he might not chose Merle, spoke volumes about his feelings for Beth. However, he didn't have to worry, Beth didn't hesitate to say yes. She told him that while she loved her parents, siblings, and church, Daryl was her family now. She'd follow him anywhere. In that moment he felt torn between guilt that felt like a punch to gut and a slow burn of happiness. Happy for her easy acceptance and complete love for him and guilt that he was taking her away from here for his own selfish needs. He didn't know how he'd ever be good enough her. But he'd sure try his damn hardest.

Daryl was torn from his thoughts when he felt Beth climb on behind him. She put her arms around his waist and slid her beloved bible into the inside pocket of his leather vest. Daryl smirked, knowing how she would be holding tight onto him when they rode but still be able to feel that bible. Always clutching to both her damnation and her salvation at the same time.

"You ready girl?" Daryl yelled over the roar of the engine as he pulled out onto the long gravel drive heading towards the highway. Only Beth's exhilarated laugh answered him, which he felt more than heard, even over the vibrations of his bike. He couldn't help but smile back at her over his shoulder. This was going to be one hell of a ride.

They spent the next few weeks slowly making their way west. Sometimes they slept in cheap motels but mostly they found places to camp along the way. It's the way Daryl preferred it. It was his first time out of Georgia and if there was anything he wanted to do, it was spend time in new forests. They ate a lot of fast food and at cheap diners. They were tired but Daryl loved being on the open road with his girl on the back of his bike. Right now they were at truck stop in Tucson, Arizona. Beth was on the payphone to her momma while Merle was filling up.

It had been an easy going trip so far. Merle and Beth got on surprisingly well considering Merle's first reaction on hearing about Beth and how he wouldn't leave without her. Daryl remembered it clearly.

" _What the hell you mean gotta girl little bro?" Merle asked in disbelief._

' _I mean exactly what I said. I got a girl now. And I ain't leaving without her. So we gotta wait." Daryl was calm as he replied back._

' _What the hell we waiting for Darylina? Why can't she come now? Don't tell me she's married."_

 _Daryl sighed. He knew this next part wasn't going to go over well. He figured he might end up having to punch his brother before this conversation ended._

" _We gotta wait...well because…," Daryl struggled to say._

" _Spit it out man. Don't wanna listen to your dumbass stutter all day," Merle retorted with irritation._

" _She graduates in a couple weeks. There's no way she can go before then." Daryl knew he was leaving out the important part; that it was high school she was graduating from._

" _No fucking way little bro. You got yourself a college girl? What smart girl would ever go for a dumbass redneck like you?" Disbelief colored his tone._

 _Daryl felt a stab of guilt once again for being with a girl so young. Not even Merle it seemed, could imagine Daryl was with a high school girl, even if was eighteen now._

" _She ain't in college…" he let his words trail off so Merle would get the picture without him saying the words._

" _You don't mean...you aint telling me you're fucking some jailbait are you? Cuz even you wouldn't be that fucking stupid Daryl." For once Merle was serious._

" _It ain't fucking like that. First off she's 18 now. Second I ain't just fucking her. I told you, she's my girl. She's it for me." Daryl said firmly. "Don't be calling her jailbait either. Especially to her face."_

" _No. No fucking way Darylina. We ain't bringing no little girl with us. I ain't a fucking babysitter. She ain't coming!"_

 _Daryl didn't say anything for a moment and instead he just shook his head._

" _Look your my blood, but it's a deal breaker. Either she comes or I don't go with you either."_

It didn't Merle long after that to see that Daryl wasn't going to change his mind. It didn't matter how many pervert comments he threw Daryl's way. It took even less time for him grow attached to Beth; calling her Angel and telling her how he was the better Dixon brother if she got tired of Daryl's shit. Nobody could resist the charm of Beth Greene. Like with Daryl, she refused to take Merle's shit but yet treated him with more respect and kindness then he'd probably ever had gotten in his life. And since then everything between the three of them went smoothly.

And with amazing grace they finally made the California line.


	3. Just Like An Angel

**A/N: Well it took over a year but I finally finished this story. Thank you to everyone who has read this story. I appreciate it. Let me know what you think.**

Daryl had forgotten what it could be like with Merle around- what _he_ could be like. This whole other person that he doesn't really understand or particularly like. A man with a mean streak and a hot head. A follower with a penchant for fighting Merle's battles for him. One that loves the escape that comes with a high because how else could he stand to be where he was. He didn't like looking around at the world he was embedded in. Thieves and tweakers, junkies and desperate people. The high always gave Daryl the ability to swallow his reality with a spoonful of endorphins and not give a fuck about anything except his brother. Not even his own life.

Except now, he has more than his brother- more to his life. There's Beth. And _fuck_. He knows she's not made for this shit. Too good to live a life in the fast lane- in Merle's idea of a fast lane. And yet here he was. Back to being the same redneck asshole with an even bigger asshole for a brother. Only this time he was dragging Beth down with him.

"Daryl"

He hears someone calling his name but his mind is blanketed in a haze.

"Daryl!"

This time it's more urgent and he forces himself to wake. Through bleary eyes he tries to focus on Beth's face. He has no idea how he got here, their couch by the feel of the lumps, and he has no idea what time it is. His mind is sluggish from all the hooch he sucked down last night with Merle at a bar. His head is throbbing and he can feel how swollen his eye is from taking a punch for Merle. The men Merle hustled for a few hundred dollars in a game of pool didn't take it too kindly.

Groaning, Daryl focused on Beth who was standing over him.

"Time is it?" he asks in a slur.

"it's almost seven. I need a ride to work. And you're supposed to work at nine."

 _Shit._ He vaguely remembers having this conversation with her before. She works at a little diner as a waitress and he works at a warehouse boxing shit all day. It isn't exactly what he imagined but it barely keeps their bills paid.

"Where's Merle?" He's still too fucked up to drive his bike but Beth can take the truck.

"No idea but he isn't here. I didn't even know you were here until I woke up," she tells him in a soft voice.

She doesn't sound exasperated or mad. She sounds fucking tired and it eats at something in his gut. He doesn't know how to fix it. Doesn't know how to be that guy again. The one he was when Merle was locked up. The one who made his own decisions and didn't follow his brother around like a kicked puppy. But he knows he has to try. For her. Always for her.

In the end Beth gets a ride to work from the lady who lives next door. Carol. That's what Daryl thinks her name is. Nice lady who lives with her daughter. But there's something broken inside her that Daryl recognizes. He hasn't interacted with her much but he's seen enough to see himself reflected in her eyes.

Daryl is too drunk to show up at work and he knows he's going to be fired. Knows once again Beth will try to work more hours if she can or even try to get second job to make up for what money he is losing. It's not the first time he's been fired.

It's early afternoon when Daryl feels like something resembling a human again. He steps out of the shower after washing the stink of booze from his skin. He knows he needs to head into town to look for another job. He can't have Beth working two jobs. The least he can do after dragging her here is put some food on the table.

He's getting ready and shaving his face when he spots it. It looks like it had been hurriedly hidden and ended up only half concealed in the tiny garbage can. It don't matter though. Once he sees a small part of the white and pink box his heart starts racing and his breathing starts to hitch. He slowly pulls the pregnancy test box out of the waste basket. Inside the box is a test. It takes him more than ten minutes to work up the courage to look at.

When finally does look at it though his reaction is so unexpected that he drops the test into the sink and slowly slides to sit on the ground.

 _Negative_. It's negative.

He expects to feel relief. For the churning in his stomach to slowly dissipate. For his breath to come easier. What he doesn't expect is the way his stomach drops. He doesn't expect the lump in throat or the burning in his eyes. He's disappointed and he can't understand why. For fucks sake he ain't in no place to have a baby. Not when he can still feel the proof of his bad decisions throbbing on his face. Not when despite the shower he can still smell the alcohol.

But he can't deny it. He's disappointed. He wishes Beth was having his baby. He knows it isn't right to feel this way. He's been a fuck up and an idiot ever since he got out here. Ever since he let Merle start running his life again. He hates himself for it. Hates that he ain't living up to the promises he made Beth.

Daryl runs a hand through his too long hair. It's time to grow the fuck up. Time to be the man Beth fell in love with. Time to tell Merle to fuck off for once in his life. Take control of himself and his life. If ever wants a chance of having that family with Beth- the one he never knew he even wanted- he has to do better. Be better.

And though she didn't even know it, that day Beth Greene saved Daryl Dixon's soul from the devil like the angel she was.

It took awhile but Daryl finally got his shit together. He got sober again. He found a good paying job as a mechanic in a good shop. Thankful the man who owned it was willing to take a chance on him. He was finally making enough money for Beth to quit her job as a waitress and take some classes at the community college. It's amazing how much more money they had when he wasn't funding Merle's idiocy.

Merle had been a sore subject for a long time. He didn't believe him when Daryl told him he was done. Didn't think Daryl meant it when he said he wouldn't be drinking and partying no more. He sure as hell threw a fit when Daryl stopped giving him money. All it took for Merle to take Daryl seriously was one punch to face when Merle suggest that Beth was the cause. When he told Daryl that letting some pussy get in between brothers was a bitch move.

Daryl hadn't known it at the time, but when Merle finally got it through his head that he was going to lose his brother if he didn't get his shit together he started coming to Beth. And of course his girl would never turn away from helping his brother. She knew how important Merle was to him.

So here he were five years later with a ring on his finger and his baby growing in Beth's belly. He was finally getting that family he wanted. Living the dream that saved him from the destructive path he was on. And when he finally held his little girl in his arms he knew he was no longer Beth's damnation and that the girls in his life were his salvation.


End file.
